O último Black
by Blackverdammt
Summary: Phineas só não esperava ouvir que o último dos Black estava morto.


**Disclaimer:** Já sabem, Harry Potter pertence a Rowling. Só estou explorando minha louca imaginação de fã.

**Nota**: Sem beta, perdoem possíveis erros.

* * *

**O último Black**

por Blackverdammt

* * *

Não desviava os olhos das duas pessoas naquela que um dia, há muito tempo, foi sua sala, havia desistido de fingir-se adormecido.

Tudo era muito interessante para ser ignorado, estava curioso, assim como os outros quadros, para saber de onde eles vinham e por que o garoto parecia tão desamparado e irado a ponto de destruir a sala do diretor.

Phineas só não esperava ouvir que o último dos Black estava morto.

Então talvez estivesse entendido errado, ou Dumbledore teria omitido algo ou enganado o garoto. Não seria a primeira vez.

E sempre se podia contar com Gryffindors se equivocando. Então simplesmente não acreditava que Sirius estava morto.

Mesmo o diretor confirmando quando perguntou, não acreditava nele, não podia ser o fim de sua família.

Num ímpeto, saiu de seu retrato e foi visitar o outro de Grimmauld Place, no quarto onde este ficava, logicamente não tinha ninguém, os pirralhos haviam saído a muito.

Andou de quadro em quadro, pela casa inteira, chamando pelo nome de seu tataraneto.

Nada.

Era a terceira vez que passava pelo retrato de seu filho, Sirius, que compartilhava do mesmo nome do garoto, e desta vez ele lhe segurou.

– Não há ninguém em casa, e nós sabemos que não mais haverá.

Porque tinha de confirmar aquilo que se negava a crer? Porque acabar com sua ilusão de que não passava de um engano e seu nome ainda vivia?

Naquele instante a verdade o atingiu como uma maldição, aquele maldito Gryffindor foi o ultimo Black.

Foi, pois agora estava morto e consigo ia o nome de uma das mais nobres e antigas famílias.

Era... O último, pois Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andromeda eram Malfoy, Lestrange e Tonks.

Elas poderiam passar o sangue adiante, mas nunca o nome. E o infeliz, apesar de ir contra a família, ainda era um Black, mais do que qualquer outro ainda vivo, era o herdeiro de seu sobrenome, era dele o dever de manter viva a casa dos Black.

O maldito havia sido capaz de fugir de Azkaban, o primeiro e único a escapar, proeza que o deixara vazando orgulho e vaidade na época. Qualquer outra fuga ele simplesmente não levava em conta, pois com uma boa ajuda, qualquer um conseguiria. Então fora o último Black o único a verdadeiramente fugir daquele inferno.

Permanecera por doze anos lá e ainda manter muito de sua sanidade – o que era muito se levasse em conta a inclinação à loucura de sua família –, conseguir chegar ao seu destino sendo caçado por sabe-se lá quantos dementadores e sem ser pego. Invadir Hogwarts e retalhar o quadro guardião da entrada do Salão de sua própria casa – outro ato do garoto que jogou na cara de Dumbledore, "ele é um Black, meu caro" –, tornar-se animago ainda criança, e mais tantas outras proezas que ouvira falar, e aquelas da qual não teve conhecimento. E ainda assim, o traidor infeliz, herdeiro e responsável por manter vivo o nome da família... Deixou-se ser morto.

Como, ainda não sabia. Afinal ele era um ótimo duelista, um bruxo poderoso, relutava em admitir que apesar da sua impulsividade Gryffindor, carregava muitas características familiares, mais do que Sirius admitiria, disso tinha certeza. Apesar de tudo ele era um Black, o último.

Um riso amargo e baixo escapou dos seus lábios. Oras, estava lamentando a morte de um traidor.

Mas não pode deixar de pensar, independente de quem fosse o responsável por dar um fim ao herdeiro de sua casa, estava a partir de agora amaldiçoado.

Tempos depois soube que sua própria família acabou se destruindo.

Apesar do fim da assassina vir da forma mais inesperada, e Phineas sentir-se muito satisfeito, afinal ser morta pela matriarca Weasley era um castigo e tanto, ele não esqueceria, simplesmente não podia. Sua essência presa no retrato a amaldiçoaria para a eternidade, e sua a alma a atormentaria no Tártaro.

Pois Bellatrix não mandou somente seu tataraneto para além do véu.

A Lestrange deu fim à mui antiga e nobre família Black, isso ele jamais seria capaz de perdoar, a morte de seu nome.

* * *

**NA**: Eu ficava imaginando como deve ter sido para Phineas, saber da morte do Pad. Não sei se consegui passar o que imaginei, provavelmente não, mas tentei. Seria algo como no fim, ele dar muito mais importância a Sirius, o traidor, Gryffindor, amante de trouxas, do que qualquer outro que ainda pudesse carregar o sangue, mas não fosse capaz de passar o nome da família adiante.

Espero que tenham gostado, não está como imaginei, mas quem sabe futuramente eu não reescreva?

Sintam-se à-vontade para revisarem, estou curiosa para saber suas opiniões.

Beijos.


End file.
